mariofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Mario
[[Tiedosto:MarioNSMBWii.PNG 250px]] Mario New Super Mario Bros. Wiissä. |koko nimi=Mario |ensiesiintyminen=[[Donkey Kong (peli) Donkey Kong]] (1981) |lajit=Human Ihminen |yhteys=Mushroom Kingdom, Brooklyn |viime esiintyminen= Super Smash Bros. Wii U & 3DS (2014) |näyttelee= Marc Graue Ronald B. Ruben Charles Martinet Toro Furuya Lou Albano Walker Boone }} Mario (alkuperäiseltä nimeltään Jumpman, myöhemmin uudelleennimetty Marioksi) on Amerikanitalialainen putkimies ja Super Mario -sarjan päähenkilö. Mario asuu Mushroom Kingdomissa. Hänellä on nuorempi kaksoisveli nimeltä Luigi, ja kaksi serkkua, Waluigi ja Wario. Hänellä on myös ratsu nimeltä Yoshi. Mario on maailmalla erittäin kuuluisa, ja on esiintynyt jopa yli 200 pelissä. Joka vuosi ilmestyy keskimäärin 4-20 Mario-peliä. Mario esiintyi ensimmäistä kertaa Donkey Kong -pelissä nimellä Jumpman. Mario ei ensimmäisellä omalla pelillään menestystä vielä saanut, tunnustusta kylläkin. Mutta asiat muuttuivat kun Super Mario Bros. (myynyt yli 40,2 miljoonaa kappalettaGuiness World Recorlds 2008, sivu 110.) julkaistiin. Marion parhaita pelejä ovat vuosien saatossa olleet mm: Super Mario Bros., Super Mario World, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Galaxy ja Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mario on tällä hetkellä maailman suosituin pelihahmo. Mariopelisarjoja ovat muunmuassa Brossit, Partyt, Galaxyt ja Kartit. Marion loi Shigeru Miyamoto, 1980-luvulla. Mariosta on tehty myös Hollywood -elokuva, Super Mario Bros., mutta elokuva ei menestynyt hyvin. Mariosta on myös anime -elokuvia, tv-sarjoja, ja sarjakuvia. Mario on myös esiintynyt lukuisissa Spin-offeissa sekä Nintendo hahmojen yhteisissä peleissä, kuten Super Smash Bros. -Sarjassa. Ennen kaikkea Mario on Nintendon maskotti ja tähtihahmo. right|thumb|250px|Peli ds versiosta Ulkoasu left|60px|Mario pelissä Super Mario Bros. Huomaa grafiikkinen muutos Yleensä Mario on punapaitainen ja sinihaalarinen mies, jolla on ruskeat hiukset sekä kulmakarvoitus ja siniset silmät. Mariolla on punainen lippalakki, jossa on painettuna M-kirjain. Mariolla on viikset; Jumpmanin aikaisella "pikseligrafiikalla" oli todella vaikeaa tehdä hahmolle suuta, joten pelin tekijät päättivät tehdä hahmolleen viikset peittämään suun. Mariolla on monissa peleissä myös "erikoisasuja" kuten esimerkiksi Super Mario Galaxyssa: Bee Mario, Boo Mario, Fire Mario ja spring Mario. Bee Mario pystyy lentänään, Fire Mario pystyy "heittämään" tulipalloja, Boo Mario pystyy menemään seinien läpi. Kahdessa ensimmäisessä Super Mario Bros. -pelissä Mariolla oli punaiset housut ja sininen paita, mutta nämä värit vaihtoivat paikkaa kolmannessa pelissä ja yhdistelmä on sittemmin pysynyt samana. Syytä asun vaihtamiseen ei tiedetä. *Lakki - Marion lakki on punainen, ja keskellä on pieni "ympyrä", jonka sisällä on M -kirjain. *Hanskat - Marion hanskat ovat valkoiset, jonka "ylä" -puolella on M -kirjain. *Kengät - Marion kengät ovat siistit nahkakengät, jotka useimmissa peleissä kiiltävät. *"Henkseli(t)" - Marion "henkseli(t)" on sininen, jonka henkseli kohdissa on keltaiset napit. *Paita - Marion paita on punainen. *Badget - RPG -peleissä Mario käyttää badgejä. Sitaatteja Mariolla on monia lausahduksia, ja niiden kaikkien luettelu on hankalaa. Tässä on kuitenkin niistä osa. *''"Lets-a-play!"'' - Mario Power TennisMario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) *"It's-a-me, Mario!"'' - Super Mario 64 *"Let's-a-go!"'' - Super Mario 64 *"Thank you so much for to playing-a my game!"'' - Super Mario 64/Super Mario Galaxy'' *''"Welcome to Mario Kart!"''- Mario Kart 64 *"Get me outta here!"'' - Luigi's Mansion *"Crikey!"'' - Super Mario Sunshine *"It's-a Mario Time!"'' - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *"Come back here you big-a monkey!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis *"I love this game!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis *"So long-eh Bowser!"'' - Super Mario 64 *"Yay for me!"'' - Mario Hoops 3 on 3 *"It's-a me! I've been on fire lately, but I hope you'll challenge me!"'' - Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *"Yahoo for-a me, the winner!"'' - Mario Superstar Baseball *"Woo-Hoo! Bravo, Mario!"'' - Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World *"Let's-a go, little guys!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"Don't forget Mr. Miyamoto!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"Well, that sure was fun, I had a great time!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"Ah that Charles Martinet, nice italian boy!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"It's OK, don't cry!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"Here we go! Again? Again?"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"Fantastico!"'' - Mario Hoops 3 on 3 *"Let's-a get-a going!"'' - Mario vs. Donkey Kong *"Here I go!"'' - New Super Mario Bros. *"Nice of the Princess to invite us over a picnic, eh, Luigi?"'' - Hotel Mario *"Remember. Where there's smoke..."'' - Hotel Mario *"You're the best player ever!"'' - Hotel Mario *"If you need instructions on how to get through the hotels, check out the enclosed instruction book."'' - Hotel Mario *"You know what they say: All toasters toast toast!"'' - Hotel Mario *"Luigi, look! It's from Bowser!"'' - Hotel Mario *"No." - Hotel Mario *"Maybe there's a switch in one of the rooms. Remind me to check!" - Hotel Mario * *reading aloud* "Dear pesky plumbers. The Koopalings and I have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom. The Princess is now a permanent guest at one of my seven Koopa hotels. I dare ya to find her if you can."'' - Hotel Mario *"We gotta find the Princess!" - ''Hotel Mario *"Where is the Princess?"'' - Hotel Mario *"This is it, Luigi!"'' - Hotel Mario *"Be careful! When you pinch Wendy's pennies, they pinch back!"'' - Hotel Mario *"Hey stinky!"'' - Mario Party 7 *"Come on!"'' - Mario Party 8 *"Luigi! What's the hold up!"'' - Luigi's Mansion *"Welcome...Welcome new galaxy!!"'' - Super Mario Galaxy *"Hey! I'm-a hungry! Have you got any food?"'' - Mario Teaches Typing 2 *"Welcome to Mario Teaches-a typing!"'' - Mario Teaches Typing *"Hello! It's a me, Mario! Thank you for starting me up!"'' - Mario Teaches Typing 2 *"Mama-mia!"'' - Monissa peleissä (monina eri versioina) *"Woo-hoo! Just what I needed!"'' - Super Mario Advance *"Ooh! Mario's Tunnel of a-Doom! Very scary!'' - Mario Teaches Typing 2 *"Oh yeah! Heeyaaaa! ''-'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl *''" *gasps* Hay! Come back here! ''-'' Mario Tennis Marion ystäviä ja vihollisia Bowser Bowser on Marion arkkivihollinen. Hän on kuitenkin hävinnyt miltei joka kerta, kun on taistellut Mariota vastaan. Kiperät tilanteet sarjan eri vaiheissa ovat kuitenkin pakottaneet heidät väliaikaiseen liittoutumiseen, sillä Bowser ei halua että kukaan muu valloittaisi "hänen valtakuntaansa" Donkey Kong Donkey Kong oli Marion vihollinen ensimmäisessä pelissä, jossa Mario esiintyi. Myöhemmin Donkey Kong ei ole ollut varsinainen vihollinen, paitsi joissain peleissä. Nykyään he ovat ystäviä ja korkeintaan laskevat vain leikkiä keskenään. Luigi Luigi on Marion pikkuveli. Luigi on esiintynyt useimmissa Mario -peleissä, ensimmäisen kerran Mario Bros. -peleissä. Pauline Pauline oli Marion ensimmäinen tyttöystävä. Prinsessa Daisy Prinsessa Daisy on Marion hyvä ystävä. Prinsessa Peach Prinsessa Peach on Marion tyttö-ystävä. Mario joutuu useimmissa peleissä pelastamaan Peachin Bowserin kynsistä. Rosalina Rosalina on Marion yksi ystävistä ja observatorion johtaja Super Mario Galaxy-peleissä. Toad Toad/Toadit on Prinsessa Peachin palvelijoita, jotka ovat ulkonäöltään ihmismäisiä sieniä. Toadette Toadette on naispuolinen Toad. Toadin sisko. Sonic Sonic on Marion kilpailija. Hän esiintyy Marion kanssa Mario & Sonic olympic games pelisarjassa, jossa he ovat ystäviä. Wario Wario on Marion serkku, ja kilpailija. Wario on ollut välillä vihamielinen Mariota kohtaan, mutta on usein liittoutunut samalle puolelle. Waluigi Waluigi on Warion veli ja Marion (lähinnä kuitenkin Luigin) kilpailija. Yoshi Yoshi on yleensä toiminut Marion ratsuna, mutta on myös Marion hyvä ystävä. Marion ammatteja *Carpenter *Plumber *Tohtori *Muusikko *Taiteilija *Lelujen tekijä *Golfari *Kilpa-ajaja *Tenniksen pelaaja *Rakentaja *Lentäjä *Electrician *Opettaja *Pyörilijä *Koripallon pelaaja *Lumilautailija *Jalkapallon pelaaja *Koripallon pelaaja *Juggler *Cement Tehtaan työntekijä *Jääkiekon pelaaja Äänähdykset muissa medioissa *''"*gasps* Mama-mia! The cruel meatball of war has-a fallen down in to our laps!'' - Futurama thumb|120px|[[Fire Marioksi pystyy muuttumaan, kun Mario syö Fire Flowerin.]] Historia Mariolla on noin 200 peliä, mutta tässä on joistain niistä informaatiota. Yoshi-pelisarja Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Baby Mario ja hänen veljensä Baby Luigi tippuivat Mushroom Worldiin, Storkilta. Siitä lähtee Baby Marion ja Baby Luigin seikkailu Yoshi's Islandilla. Yoshi Touch & Go Marion yksi esiintymisistä on Yoshi Touch & Go-pelissä. Yoshi's Island DS Kun Mario oli hiukan vanhempi, Kamek ja muut Koopa Troop:in jäsenet yrittivät taas kidnapata kaikki Tähti lapset. Mario & Luigi-pelisarja Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga ''Tulossa... Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Mario & Luigi: Partners in Timessä Marion ja Luigin on pelastettava Mushroom Kingdom Shroobeilta. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Tulossa... Donkey Kong-pelisarja Donkey Kong Donkey Kong pelisarjassa, ennenkuin Mario, tai oikeastaan Jumpman oli vielä aikuinen, hän oli rakastunut hienoon tyttöön, Paulineen. Jumpmanilla oli vielä mutkia matkassa tytön omaksi saamiseksi; Paha Donkey Kong oli kidnapannut Paulinen, ja Jumpmanin pitäisi pelastaa hänet. Siinäkin oli vielä mutkia matkassa; lavat eivät olleet toisissaan kiinni, vaan erillään. Näin Jumpman joutui elämänsä pahimpaan tilanteeseen, jolloin Pauline on Donkey Kongilla, lavat erillään, ja tikkaitakin vain harvoissa lavoissa. Mario oli kuitenkin päättänyt pelastaa Paulinen, ja sen myös tekee, jos sinä autat häntä. Donkey Kong peli on vanha kolikkopeli, jota pelattiin Nintendo Entertainment Systemillä, eli NESillä. Donkey Kong on suosittu peli. thumb|398px|Donkey Kong DK Donkey Kong jr. Pelissä Donkey Kong jr, Jumpman on luultavasti saanut Paulinen Donkey Kongin käsistä, ja vanginnut Donkey Kongin. Donkey Kong jr. on kuitenkin paikalla, ja yrittää pelastaa isänsä. Tässä pelissä et voi ohjata Jumpmania, vaan sinun pitää ohjata Donkey Kong jr.'rää. Tämä peli ei ollut läheskään niin suosittu, kuin Donkey Kong peli. Mario Bros.-pelisarja Mario Bros. Mario Bros. on ensimmäinen Mario-peli, jossa kaytetään nimeä Jumpan (uudemmissa peleissä tunnetaan Mariona). Tämä peli ei sisällä varsinaista tarinaa, mutta tässä pelissä Mario sekä Luigi (teki ensiesiintymisenä tässä pelissä) ovat viemärissä ja tuhoavat Shellcreepereitä, Spinyjä, Sidesteppereitä, Fighter Flyeita ja Freezieitä. Super Mario Bros. Bowser on kaapannut Princess Peachin. Marion pitää auttaa Princess Peach Bowserin kynsistä. Mario kulkee seitsemän linnaa läpi, ja löytää vain Toadeja, kunnes kahdeksannesta löytyy Princess Peach. Mario saa ensimmäistä kertaa supervoimia. Lisäksi tässä pelissä on ensimmäistä kertaa vasemmalta oikealle mentäviä kenttiä. Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros. 2:ssa Mario on pelattava hahmo, ja kolme muuta pelattavaa hahmoa ovat Luigi, Princess Peach ja Toad. Tämän pelin tapahtumapaikka on Marion uni. Tämän pelin lopussa näytetään, kun Mario nukkuu. Mariolla on ihan tavalliset liikkeet, paitsi että vihollisten tuhoaminen on erilaista: nostamista ja heittämistä, eli jos menee vihollisen päälle, pystyy pelaaja "ratsastamaan" tämän päällä. Super Mario Bros. 3 Pelissä Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser ja koopalingsit ovat palanneet Mushroom Kingdomiin. He valloittavat sen ja kidnappaavat Peachin. Marion on uudelleen ryhdyttävä pelastamaan häntä ja Mushroom Kingdomia. Nyt Mario seikkailee koko Mushroom Worldissä ja hän saa erilaisia asuja itselleen. Marion täytyy pelastaa kaikki kuninkaat ja palauttaa niille taikasauvansa, jotka Koopalingit ovat varastaneet. New Super Mario Bros. New Super Mario Bros. on Nintendon 2006 julkaisema peli. Sen idea on sama, kuin aikasemmissakin "Mario Bros" peleissä, eli pitää pelastaa prinsessa Peach ilkeän Bowserin kynsistä. Pelissä New Super Mario Bros. Wii. New Super Mario Bros. Wiissäkin Mario esiintyy jälleen kerran päähahmona. Tässä pelissä hänen täytyy pelastaa Prinsessa Peach Bowserilta, tällä kertaa ei yksin: nimittäin Luigin, ja kahden Toadin kanssa. Pelin alkuvideossa Mariokin on Peachin syntymäpäiväjuhlissa, ja silloin Bowser Jr. ja Koopalingit tulevat kakusta ja heittävät sen Peachin päälle, ja menevät. Silloin Marion, Luigin ja Toadien täytyy mennä pelastamaan Peach. Super Mario-pelit Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 on ensimmäinen peli, jossa Mario seikkailee 3D ympäristössä. Tämä on myös ensimmäinen Mario-tasohyppely, jossa Marioa ääninäyttelee Charles Martinet. Super Mario 64 DS Pelissä Super Mario 64 DS, Prinsessa Peach kutsuu Marion, Luigin ja Warion syömään Peachin tekemää kakkua, mutta jotakin on vinossa, Mario, Luigi ja Wario ei enää palaakkaan linnan pihalle, ja tunteja on kulunut. Linna on lähes autio. Peli alotetaan sen jälkeen, kun kamera hyypiö on puhunut Yoshin kanssa, ja sanonut, ettei Mario ja muut ystävykset ole vielä palannut. Voit aukasta linnan oven, kun menet pieneen labyrinttiin, ja otat jänöjussin kiinni. Pelin ideana on, että Yoshin pitää pelastaa Mario, Wario ja Luigi, ja sitten Marion pitää pelastaa prinsessa Peach. Peli on läpäisty lopullisesti, kun olet saanut 150 tähteä, ja pelastanut prinsessa Peachin Bowserin kynsistä. Palauta täten järjestys Mushroom Kingdomiin. Super Mario Sunshine Super Mario Sunshinessakin Mario esiintyy pelattavana hahmona. Hän siinä pelissä matkustaa Peachin, Toadsworthin ja Toadien kanssa Isle Delfinolle. Kuitenkin loma menee pieleen, ja Marioa syytetään saaren saastuttamisesta. Eli Marion on nyt pelastettava Shine Spritet ja pudistettava koko saari. Mariolla on tässä pelissä erilaisia liikkeitä, ja uusi liike on nuorallakävely. Mariolla on myös F.L.U.D.D., jolla tämä voi ampua vettä erilaiailla tavoilla. Tässä pelissä Marion ääninäyttelijä on sama, mikä aina, eli Charlers Martinet. Mario pääsee myös ratsastaman Yoshilla. Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxyssa Marion tehtävä oli pelastaa koko universumi Bowserin kynsistä. Jotta pelin pystyy menemään loppuun, pitää kerätä kaikki 121 tähteä. Super Mario Galaxy. 2 Super Mario Galaxyssä on sama idea, kun ensimmäisessä osassa, eli Mario hyppelee planeetalta plateetalle. Super Mario World Super Mario Worldissa Mario seikkailee ympäri Dinosaur Landia. Pelissä esiintyy myös Koopalingit. Super Mario Land Super Mario Landissa Mario seikkailee pitkin Sarasalandia (uudemmissa peleissä tunnetaan nimellä Mushroom Kingdom). Super Smash Bros. -pelisarja Mario on esiintynyt jokaisessa Super Smash Bros.-pelissä. Hän on aina ollut valmiiksi pelattava hahmo. Hän on useitten pelaajien mielestä käytännöllinen ja vahva hahmo, koska hänen liikkeensä on helppo oppia ja käyttää. Erikoisliikkeet Fireballs Fireballs eli tulipallot on Marion peruserikoinen. Siinä erikoisessa Mario ampuu tulipalloja, ja niitä voi ampua peräkkäin. Yhdestä tulipallosta nousee vahinkoprosentti 5%. Tämä erikoisliike on aina ollut Marion peruserikoisena, ja Super Smash Bros.:ssa ja Meleessä kuuluu sellainen ääni, millainen ääni kuuluu sivustakatsotuissa tasphyppelyissä kun ampuu tulipalloja. Myös Luigilla on tämä erikoisliike, mutta erot ovat ne, että Luigin tulipallot ovat erivärisiä (vihreitä) ja nämä ovat voimakkaampia (yhdestä nousee 6%). Cape Cape on Marion sivuerikoinen, ja siinä erikoisliikkeesä tämä lyö keltaisella viitalla ja samalla kimottaa viholisen heittämät esiineet takaisin Tästä nousee vahinkoprosentti 8%, eli tämä erikoisliike ei ole kovin vahva. Tämä liike esiintyy Meleessä ja Brawlissa, mutta ei Super Smash Bros.:ssa. Meleessä tästä erikoisliikkeestä on tehty pokaali. Super Jump Punch Super Jump Punch on Marion yläerikoinen Super Smash Bros.-pelisarjassa. Tässä erikoisliikkeessä Mario menee vastustajaa päin, ja ylöspäin suuntautuvalla nyrkki iskulla "varastaa tältä kolikoita", ja siitä nousee vahinkoprosentti 12%. Myös Luigilla on tämä erikoisliike, mutta hänellä se on erilainen: Luigilla tämän osuessa vastustajaan, tämä lennähtää korkealle, ja vahinkoprosentti nousee 25 prosenttia (mikäli isku on täysosuma, muutoin se ei tee juurikaan vahinkoa). Kun Luigi on tehnyt iskun hän kääntyy väärin päin ja putoaa samassa asennossa. Toki Luigi voi myös "varastaa kolikoita". Marion (tai Luigin) tehdessä tätä erikoisliikettä, hän on samanlaisessa asennossa, missä on hän tai Luigi on hyppyasennossa normaaleissa tasohyppelyissä. Mario tornado Mario Tornado on Marion alaerikoinen Super Smash Bros.:issa ja Super Smash Bros. Meleessä. Tässä erikoisliikkeessä Mario tekee eräänlaisen pyörähdysiskun, hyrrän lailla. Tämä muistuttaa Luigin alaerikoista, Luigi Cyclonea. Super Smash Bros. Brawlissakin tämän saa jollakin tavalla, ei kuitenkaan alaerikoisella, sillä Brawlissa Mariolla alaerikoinen on F.L.U.D.D.. F.L.U.D.D. F.L.U.D.D. on Marion alaerikoinen Super Smash Bros. Brawlissa. Tässä liikkeessä Mario ampuu vettä tästä laitteesta. Veden voimakkuutta voi säätää sillä tavalla, että ei heti ammu vettä kun on tehnyt sen erikoisliikkeen. Ja sitten kun on hetken aikaa odotellut, Mario välkkyy, ja se on merkki siitä, että hänen vetensä on ladattuna. Sitten vain pitää ampua vettä, mutta se ei ole kovinkaan tehokas. Siitä erikoisliikkeestä ei nouse vahinkoprosentti mitenkään. Mario Finale thumb|Mario Finale Mario Finale on Marion Final Smash-liike. Siinä liikkeessä Mario ampuu käsistään jonkinlaista tulta. Siinä ei kuole kovin helposti, mutta jonkinlaisissa yhteyksissä siinä voi kuolla hyvin helposti. On todettu että Tämä Final Smash on yksi pelin tehokkaimmista Final Smash-liikkeistä. Se esitettiin E3 2006-messuilla, kun näytettiin Super Smash Bros. Brawlia. Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. oli ensimmäinen Super Smash Bros. -sarjan peli. Super Smash Bros. -peli oli Marion ensiesiintyminen Super Smash Bros. -sarjassa. Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Melee oli toinen Super Smash Bros. -sarjan peli. Siinä oli sama idea, kun ensimmäisessä osassa, mutta Mariolla ja muilla hahmoilla oli lisää erikoisliikkeitä, tavaroita ja tasoja. Pelissä oli myös uusia hahmoja. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl on Super Smash Bros. -sarjan uusin peli. Se oli muuten sama, mutta lisää erikoisliikkeitä, tavaroita, tasoja ja hahmoja. Erillaisia Marion muodonmuutoksia ja asuja *Fire Mario *Mini Mario *Mega Mario *Raccoon Mario *Frog Mario *Tanooki Mario *Metal Mario *Vanish Mario *Bee Mario *Boo Mario *Hammer Mario *Cape Mario *Rabbit Mario *Wing Mario *Ice Mario *Spring Mario *Flying Mario *Penguin Mario *Dr. Mario *Bomb Mario *Plane Mario *Propeller Mario *Rainbow Mario *Rabbit Mario *Shell Mario *Small Mario *Superball Mario *Superstar Mario Marion kutsumanimiä Jumpman Jumpman oli Marion entinen kutsumanimi, joka vaihtui sittemmin Marioksi pelissä Mario Bros.. Jumpman nimeä käytettiin esimerkiksi Donkey Kong pelissä, ja sen lisäosissa. Jumpmanin tyttöystävä oli tuohon aikaan vielä Pauline, eikä kuin nykyään Mariolla, eli Princess Peach. Jumpman yritti ensimmäisessa Donkey Kong pelissä pelastaa Paulinen katalan Donkey Kongin kynsistä, joka oli kidnapannut Paulinen. Pokaalit Mario muilla kielillä Tilastoja ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' Writers Bible *'Lause:' "Don't let Mario's looks fool you. He may be the shortest, chubbiest, most comedic-looking superhero ever to have his own show, but he always finds an ingenious way to overcome the most overwhelming obstacles in his path, and somehow, save the day. Even if it takes turning into a flying raccoon with superpowers, the irrepressible Mario will cleverly and bravely do his best to outwit the villainous Koopa Clan. He continues the quest when wiser heads would quit. Like a true plumber, he will show up at any hour of the day or night, to solve a crisis that ordinary men refuse to even touch. No matter how many times he's tricked, trapped, or defeated, Mario bounces back. His greatest strength is his unconquerable spirit and his willingness to fling himself selflessly into any situation if justice is at stake." ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Leveli 1 *HP: 20 *FP: 10 *Nopeus: 20 *Hyökkäys: 20 *Puolustus: 0 *Taika hyökkäys: 10 *Taika puolustus: 2 *Erikoishyökkäykset: **Jump: ***FP:tä käyttää: 3 ***Taikavoima: 25 ***Kuvaus: Mario hyppää yhteen viholliseen. ''Mario Kart Super Circuit Tiedot *Nopeus: ***** *Paino: ***** *Kuvaus: Mario is a well-balanced driver with equal Speed and Weight attributes. He's a great choice for beginning drivers looking to get a feel for the road. ''Mario Tennis *'Tyyppi:' Kaikki *'Kuvaus:' "Mario on keskiverto kaikissa liikkeissä." ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *'Distance:' 212 *'Star Distance:' 280 *'Trajectory:' Straight *'Height:' 2/5 *'Impact:' 2.5/5 *'Control:' 1/5 *'Spin:' 4/5 *'Kuvaus Quote:' *'Kuvaus:' ''Mario Party 5 *'Kuvaus Lause:' "Let's a' all have fun!" *'Kuvaus:' ''"The Brooklyn kid who made good is back again for Mario Party 5. Mario's great attitude and luck will do him well in these events. Who knew pumping pipes in New York could lead to a gig like this?" ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *'Pari:' Luigi *'Luokka:' Middleweight *'Tavallinen auto:' Red Fire *'Erikois tavara:' Fireball *'Ohjattvuus:' *** *'Nopeus:' *** *'Paino:' *** *'Kuvaus:' ''"You Know Him, you love him - the one and only Mario! He's returned to the GRAND PRIX with fireballs in mind" *'Kuvaus 2:' What's that red and blue streak that just went zooming by? It's Mario, of course. Don't get too close, or you'll end up eating more than just his dust. ''Mario Power Tennis *'Tyyppi:' All-Around *'Puolustava voimahyökkäys:' Spin Jump Return *'Hyökkäävä voimahyökkäys:' Iron Hammer *'Tiedot:' **'Voima:' 2.5/5 **'Nopeus:' 2.5/5 **'Reach:' 2.5/5 **'Serve:' 3/5 **'Lunge:' 3/5 **'Control:' 3/5 *'Kuvaus:' Booklet *'Kuvaus 2:' Site ''Mario Party 7 *'Pari:' Luigi *'Erikois pallo:' Fire Orb Taktiikka Marion pelastamiseen (Super Mario 64 DS) * Tarvitset 8 tähteä. Aloitus/Maahanpääsy: Mene linnan aulaan, ja mene portaikot ylös. Sitten mene oikealle, ja avaa ovi, johon tarvii yhden tähden. Olet nyt hahmon valitsemishuoneessa. Mene vain eteenpäin, suoraan ovesta sisään. Nyt olet Minipeli huoneessa. Mene taas eteenpäin, kunnes näet kahdeksan tähden oven. Aukaise se, ja pääset huoneeseen, jossa on Marion taulu (ja kun sinulla on Luigi hankittuna, täällä on pieni pupu, jolta saa avaimen uuteen minipeliin). Mene Marion tauluun, ja pääset kenttään. Maanläpäisy: Hyvin yksinkertainen ohje: Varo Goombia/hyppää niiden päälle, älä ikinä hyppää lavoista alas, sillä siellä on myrkyllistä vettä, joka satuttaa. Mene taso läpi menemällä aloituspaikastasi vain eteenpäin, kunnes olet isolla kasvinvarrella. Hyppää kasvinvarteen, ja Yoshi alkaa kiivetä sitä, kun painat "↑" nappia, tai voit myös nopeuttaa kiipeämistä painamalla samaanaikaa "Y" nappia. Mene ylhäällä oikealle päin, ja muista olla tippumasta. Mene niin pitkälle, kun näet ison aukon. Mene siitä alas hyppäämällä. Pomon tappaminen Suosittelisin pelaajan harjoittelemaan tätä varten. Juttele siinä Goombossin kanssa, kunnes hän haluaa sinun kuolevan. Goomboss alkaa juosta sinua kohti. Koita siis juosta Goombossin ympäri, kunnes olet selkäpuolella. Ota yksi Goomba suuhusi, ja heitä se Goombossia päin. Tämä pitää tehdä kolme kertaa, ennen kun saat Marion huoneen avaimen (Huom! Goomboss kasvaa, ja juoksee nopeammin jokaisesta kerrasta, kun sinä heität häneen Goomban, eli kannattaa olla varuillaan). Galleria Kuva:SunshineMario.jpg| Super Mario Sunshine Kuva:SuperMario.jpg| Super Mario 64 DS Kuva:NewMario.jpg| New Super Mario Bros. Kuva:MarioParty8Mario.PNG| Mario Party 8 Kuva:GalaxyMario.jpg| Super Mario Galaxy Kuva:WinterMario.jpg| Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Kuva:1000yeardoor.jpg| Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Tiedosto:MarioNSMBWii.PNG| New Super Mario Bros. Wii Tiedosto:Mario.jpg| Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tiedosto:Mario_in_kart.jpg| Mario Kart Wii Esiintymisiä oikeassa maailmassa Mario on monta kertaa muissa kuin videopeleissä, televisiossa, ja elokuva maailmoissa. Mario on nähty MM: McDonaldsissa (katso video täältä), t-paitana ja monina muina asioina. voimat * Hyppyvoima: Marion yleisin taito jota hän käyttää useimmissa peleissä. Marion hyppyvoima on erittäin suuri, sillä hän kykenee hppäämään yhdelläkin loikalla useamman metrin korkeuteen. Marion arsenaaliin kuuluvat myös kaikenlaiset hyppyvoimaa ja korkeutta tehostavat hyppysarjat ja voltit, hän on myös erittäin taitava mm. seinähpyssä, pituushypyssä ja pyörivissä hypyissä. Marion iskuvoima on myös sangen suuri hänen hypätessään, pystyessään liiskaamaan vihollisiaan pelkillä polkaisuilla. * Fyysiset kyvyt: Mario on ainakin olympia-tason urheilija pystyessään ammattimaiseen suoritukseen joka ikisessä urheilulajissa kuten peleissä: Super Mario Strikers Charged Mario tennis ja Mario kart pelisarjassa. Hän on varsin ketterä, nopea ja kestävä. Mariolla on ainakin yli-inhimilliset voimat, sillä hän kykenee rikkomaan tiiliä ilman mitään kummoisia voiman ponnistuksia. Mario pystyi myös nostamaan hirmuisen kokoisen Bowserin ilmaan ja sinkauttamaan hänet useitten metrien päähän, pelissä Super Mario 64 (Mainittakoon että kyseisessä pelissä Mario myös kantaa muita huomattavia taakkoja, lähinnä vihollisia). Marion suurimmat voiman näytteet kuitenkin käyvät ilmi Mario Galaxy -peleissä: Mario kykenee helposti pyöräyttämään itseään kymmeniä kertoja isompaa Giant Goombaa miten huvittaa, hän myös pystyy tyrmäämään Bowserin, joka pelin lopussa putoaa suoraan aurinkoon ja selviää. Mario on lähes tuhoutumaton, sillä pelissä Paper Mario Mario putoaa satojen kilometrien päästä maahan taivaalla leijuvasta Peachin linnasta, ja selviää hengissä (Mainittakoon myös että hän oli jo valmiiksi heikossa kunnossa, Bowserin päihitettyä hänet Tähtivaltikan avulla). Paper Mario peleissä: Mario saa Paper Mario pelisarjan aikana koko joukon uusia kykyjä, joihin lukeutuvat muun muassa paperisempaan muotoon muuntuminen kuten lennokiksi jne. Paper Mario: Sticker Star pelissä Mario saa haltuunsa myös kyvyn käyttää erilaisia tarroja, joitten avullä hän kykenee muuttamaan todellisuutta, hulvattomin seurauksin. Ekunnossarikois liikkeet: * Pyrokineesia: Mario kykenee ampumaan käsistään tulipalloja ilman tulikukkaakin, vaikkakin ne ovat heikompia. Esiintyy mm: Super Smash Bros. pelisarjassa ja Mario & Luigi: Superstar sagassa * 3D-vaihdos: Marion mystinen supervoima, jonka avulla hän voi muuttaa kaksi-ulotteisen maailman kolmi-uloitteiseksi. Esiintyy mm: Super Paper Mario pelissä * Mario Tornado: Mario pyörii hyrrän lailla ja murskaten kaiken edestään. Esiintyy mm: Super Smash Bros. pelisarjassa, ja muuallakin * Kultainen viitta: Mario kykenee kultaisen viitan taian avulla kimmottavan minkä vaan hyökkäyksen vastustajaa päin, (Mainittakoon ainoa Pitin lisäksi joka voi kimmottaa Captain Falconin legendaarisen Falcon Punchin) Esiintyy mm: Super Smash Bros. peleissä ja Super Mario Worldissä. * Ground pound: Ikään kuin Mario-maailman perus liike, maailman kuulu "peppuplätsi" joka on mm: Marion, Yoshin, Luigin, Bowserin ja Peachin hallussa. (myös Koopa ja Toad osaavat sen, ainakin Mario Party peleissä) Esiintyy mm: New Super Mario Bros Wii. ja Super Mario 64 Ds. peleissä ja muuallakin * Mario Finale: Marion äärimmäinen taistelutekniikka, luotu päihittämään kenet vain. Iskussa Mario ampuu käsistään jättimäiset liekkiset "lohikäärmeet" jotka tuhoavat mitä vain. Yksi Mario-sarjan vahvimpia hyökkäyksiä (Coronan, Dark Starin ja Bowserin Star Ko Punchin ohuella) Esiintyy mm: ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars -''pelissä ja Super Smash Bros. Brawl pelissä. Triviaa * NESin alkuaikoina Mario teki lukuisia cameoita niin NES- kuin Game Boy -peleissä. Useimmin cameot rajoittuivat urheilupeleihin, joissa Mario oli joko tuomari (Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, Game Boyn Tennis) tai pelattavana hahmona (Game Boyn Golf). Osa Marion cameoista oli kuitenkin abstrakteja, kuten Nintendon Break Out-kloonissa Alleyway: Mario nähtiin pelin kannessa, mutta pelin alussa Mario loikkasi "mailan" sisään. Mario teki myös cameon Qix-pelin Game Boy -versiossa, jossa hänet nähdään meksikolaisessa asussa pelin Game Over -ruudussa soittamassa kitaraa kaktuksen vieressä, jonka päällä istuu korppikotka. * Ennen Mario Bros.-pelin julkaisua vuonna 1984 Mario tunnettiin pelkästään nimellä Jumpman (toinen tietokonepelifirma myöhemmin lisensoi tämän nimen omalle hahmolleen). Marion nimen uskotaan olevan perua Nintendo of American toimistotilojen isännöitsijältä Mario Segalilta, joka tunnettiin paksuista viiksistään. Länsimaissa Peach on tunnettu nimellä Prinsessa Toadstool (myös Kantarelli ja Kultakutri tietyissä käännöksissä). Japanissa Peach on aina tunnettu pelkästään tällä nimellä, ja siitä tuli virallinen käytäntö myös länsimaissa Super Mario 64:n jälkeen. Bowser-hahmon nimi on peräisin Yhdysvalloista, mutta japanissa hahmo on aina tunnettu pelkästään Koopana. Myös tietyissä länsimaissa, myös Suomessa, nimi Kuningas Koopa oli virallisessa käytössä ennen Super Mario Bros. 3:a, jossa hahmosta käytettiin pelkästään nimeä Bowser. * 1980-luvulla ilmestyi tietokoneelle Aldo`s adventure, jonka päähenkilöä on matkittu Mariosta, pelin ideaa sen sijaan on matkittu Donkey Kong- pelistä. * Vuonna 1990 toteutettu kansallinen kysely Yhdysvalloissa paljasti Marion todellisen suosion: Mario oli lasten parissa tunnistetumpi kuin Disneyn maskotti Mikki Hiiri. * Mario esiintyy myös Nintendo Monopolyssä. * Shigeru Miyamoto on hiljattain paljastnut että Mariolla ja Luigilla ei ole lainkaan sukunimeä, toisin kuin Super Mario Bros -elokuvassa heidän kummankin sukunimekseen esiteltiin "Mario". * Sonic on luultu olevan nopein hahmo peleissä, mutta Mario on nopeampi (todistettu), mutta koska Yoshi ja Toadette ovat nopeimpia Mario pelisarjassa,ne ovat nopeimpia. Viitteet Aiheesta muualla * Mario Suomen Wikipediassa * Mario Englannin Wikipediassa * Mario Ruotsin Wikipediassa * Mario Englannin Super Mario Wikissä * Mario Englannin MarioWikissä * Mario Hollannin MarioWikissä * Mario Espanjan MarioWikissä de:Mario es:Mario en:Mario fr:Mario it:Mario pl:Mario ja:マリオ no:Mario nl:Mario ru:Марио zh:马里奥 da:Mario pt-br:Mario Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Sankarit Luokka:Pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Mario Kart-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Ihmiset Luokka:Mario Baseball -pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Super Smash Bros.-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Miespuoliset hahmot Luokka:Mario & Sonic-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. Luokka:Luigi's Mansion Luokka:Mario Party Luokka:Mario Party 2 Luokka:Mario Party 3 Luokka:Mario Party 4 Luokka:Mario Party 5 Luokka:Mario Party 6 Luokka:Mario Party 7 Luokka:Mario Party 8 Luokka:Mario Party DS Luokka:Super Mario 64 Luokka:Super Mario 64 DS Luokka:Super Mario 64 Hahmot Luokka:Super Mario Galaxy Luokka:Super Mario Sunshine Luokka:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. U Luokka:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:Super Mario World (TV - sarja) Luokka:Marion erilaiset olomuodot Luokka:Mario Kart 8 Luokka:Super Mario Kart Luokka:Mario Kart 64 Luokka:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Luokka:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Luokka:Mario Kart DS Luokka:Mario Kart Wii Luokka:Mario Kart 7 Luokka:Super Mario 3D World